The document EP-A-0 243 188 describes a seat of this type, which has the disadvantage that the different ties of each fixing strip are fixed to each other forming a single plastic material part which runs along said return line. The result is that on the one hand, this plastic material part is relatively expensive, and on the other hand, said part increases the rigidity of the sleeve and makes it relatively difficult to handle said sleeve during installation.